TheBlueButter
Playing Roblox Is something I always do when I get home right after school. The school day finally finished, so I instantly got on to my PC to play Roblox, and I noticed that I was following 1 person (I have never followed someone). I decided to check, and I noticed a player by the username of TheBlueButter. He or she didn't have much friends nor much followers. I saw that he or she had a comedy mask, cobalt wings, and a fedora or something. I knew that I never chose to follow someone like that. I wanted to further investigate, so I clicked on his or her profile. I read the about page and it talked about a world in which you don't exist, and that thought haunts him or her. I noticed he was friends with Logus_Zeel. I remeber this name because my "hacker" friend joined this group called Hacking Community. He told me his leader was Logus_Zeel. I checked the Logus_Zeel account to make sure he was the leader, and he was the leader. I went back to TheBlueButter account. I checked his games. He had 2 games. One was called Relax and the other was called Kill. I brought up the chat and told my friend to play this game with me (this friend is not the hacker friend). I decided to facetime him, so I could show him the outlandish account I found. We played Kill first. we noticed this monster thing with a spring-like body and a mask sitting on top of its head (it wasn't covering its face), and we saw blood dripping out of its empty eyes. It had eerie music, and red skies. We didn't like it, so we left soon after we joined. I told him we should play Relax, and luckily he agreed. As soon as we joined, we heard calm music, a galactic sky, and we were in some sort of campsite thing. We found it suspicious just because of the events that occured in Kill. I wanted to get a good look of the map, so I scrolled out to look at the whole place, and I saw a little black spec on the back. It said in the description that you could find a teleporter to get out of the camp. We walked over to the back, and we saw the same spring monster that was smaller, black not red, and it had its mask on. A few seconds past, and while we were talking about how shocked we were, My friend told me there is someone or something behind me, and it started to come near us, so we instantly left. I went back to my profile, and my avatar was red, all my friends and followers were gone, and my screen had a bunch of 0's and 1's all over it. I was still following one person though. My friend tells me that the thing that was chasing my friend and I looked like the thing from Vault 8166, and that his screen was corrupted as well. We both have switched playing to our alternate accounts. This event happened only a few days ago. My new account is called readmank. On 3/21/18 TheBlueButter became the leader of Hacker Community. I saw him playing prove it many times. ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/485486066/profile <--- Link to profile Category:Marked for Review